Currently, when installing a hard disk in a computer case, the hard disk is first installed on a hard disk mount and then the hard disk mount along with the hard disk are mounted to the computer case. In general, the hard disk is fixed to the hard disk mount by a plurality of screws, which are threaded into locking holes formed on two sides of the hard disk mount, so as to lock the hard disk to the hard disk mount.
For the hard disk installed on the hard disk mount to stay in a uniformly stressed state, it is necessary to use a considerable number of screws at each of two lateral sides of the hard disk mount to lock the hard disk to the hard disk mount. However, it is troublesome to tighten and loosen these screws when installing and removing the hard disk on and from the hard disk mount.
Taiwanese Patent No. 289962 discloses a hard disk mount that allows a hard disk to be quickly installed thereon and removed therefrom without the need of using any tool. The hard disk mount includes a fixing bottom, a fixing sidewall, a connecting base, a movable bracket, and a connecting plate extended from the fixing bottom. The movable bracket is mounted on the connecting base. A pivot shaft is extended through a first pivot section on the connecting base and a second pivot section on the movable bracket to pivotally connect the movable bracket to the connecting base. A hard disk can be installed in a receiving space defined by the fixing bottom, the fixing sidewall, and the movable bracket. And, locking elements on the connecting plate can be locked in retaining holes formed on the movable bracket to thereby fix the hard disk in the hard disk mount.
While the hard disk mount disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 289962 allows a hard disk to be quickly installed thereon and removed therefrom without the need of using any tool, the pivot shaft and the connecting plate are required to install the hard disk on the hard disk mount.